Bad Teacher!
by dark side of everyone
Summary: Una profesora y un Playboy con ganas de tenerla en su cama ¿Como Sakura una adulta con complejo de adolescente rebelde, iba darles clase a un grupo de rebeldes y hormonados jóvenes? Que te Folle un perro Namikaze le espeté ¡Joder! maldito mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la Historia es de la fabulosa __**Girl Perverse**__. Esto es sólo una adaptación hecha por mí para darles a conocer esta estupenda historia._

_**Advertencia: **__Historia con lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual. _

_**PROFESORA SUSTITUTA**_

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

.

.

—Basándome en lo que me conto mi madre, era tan mala que después de lo que le hizo a la señora Guren, el director no tuvo otra alternativa que darle matrícula de honor para deshacerse de ella— terminó de contar Hinata.

No pudimos reprimir la exclamación que salió de nuestras bocas después de escuchar como Hyuuga contaba lo que había pasado después de la última hazaña de "la leyenda de Konoha", como la habíamos bautizado en el instituto.

¿De quién estamos hablando? ¡Fácil!

De Haruno Sakura o "la Hiena" como la llamaban los docentes del instituto y para nosotros "la leyenda de Konoha" esa mujer había roto todos los esquemas; era la diversión y rebeldía hecha persona, bueno mejor rememoro un poco la historia.

Desde hace 1 año mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado a Konoha, al principio, mi hermano Itachi y yo nos habíamos enfadado mucho con nuestros padres por condenarnos a vivir en este pueblo alienígena, y sacarnos de Suna donde teníamos una vida.

Como iba diciendo después de hacer un par de rabietas al puro estilo de un niño de 3 años, contando que teníamos 18 casi 19 años, al final con mi hermano nos termínanos adaptando, nos habíamos mudado al inicio del nuevo año escolar y no fue muy difícil hacer nuevos amigos y volvernos los populares. Éramos la elite del instituto y nosotros no lo habíamos pedido, los primeros amigos que conseguimos aquí fueron:

Hyuuga Hinata. Una pequeña, hiperactiva y guapa chica de un año menor que mi hermano y yo y con la energía de 20 hombres sin exagerar y el extraño don de predecir cuando las cosas nos iban a salir bien, a veces era escalofriante. Bueno, sigamos.

Yamanaka Ino. Una rubia hermosa, pero lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de mala… Dios que carácter… todavía no logro entender como mi hermano consiguió que fuera su novia, sin morir en el intento o perder su hombría en el mejor de los casos.

Tayuya. A simple vista parece una persona tímida y recatada…Un consejo si eres muy susceptible a los insultos no te le acerques… ¡Ufff! Es difícil de explicar lo mejor en este caso era conocerla poco a poco, ya me entenderán.

Uzumaki Karin, esta mujer era ¡Joder! El sueño de cualquier hombre, alguna vez han escuchado ese dicho "_Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes_" bueno en el caso de Kar era aplicable, ella era como uno de esos caviares caros, pero muy caros de los que nunca en tu vida te vas a dar el lujo de probar…Vamos que es Lesbiana… ¡Sí! a mí también se me quedo la misma cara que tienen ahora.

Y por último estaba Kiba este hombre era un caso realmente aislado ¿Qué por qué? ¡Fácil! Kiba es el chin de nuestro chan, es la mari de nuestra huana ¿me entienden? … Vamos el hombre vivía todos los días en su mundo de colores e imágenes sicodélicas.

Éramos un grupo un poco disfuncional, supongo que por eso éramos populares, pero al final de cuentas éramos felices. Mi hermano y yo pertenecíamos al equipo de futbol éramos el segundo al mando y el capitán, Ino, Hinata y Karin, eran la capitana y las principales del equipo de las porristas, Tayuya era la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil de Forks y Kiba… bueno era Kiba.

El caso era que no me podía quejar de mi vida; era popular, sin querer serlo que conste en acta, tenía chicas a montón y lo más importante tenia amistad, que más iba a querer…Bueno miento… entre todos habíamos hecho la promesa de pasar a la posteridad. Como lo había hecho Sakura, queríamos que nos recordaran, así como hacían con ella, todavía recuerdo el día que juramos volvernos leyendas, la primera vez que oí hablar de Sakura.

.

_Desde luego no me consideraba un Playboy, pero ¿Qué haces cuando, el destino te regala un buen polvo en el baño de maestros? ¿No saben la respuesta? ¡Yo sí! ¡Lo aceptas! Así que después de un acalorado encuentro con Tenten, una de las porristas. Me encontraba corriendo como loco hacia la cafetería intentado llegar a tiempo ya que mis amigos me esperaba para comer juntos, como siempre._

_No me molesté en hacer fila, para comprar mi comida, lo bueno de ser popular es que dejan que te adelantes, tome una manzana y una limonada ya que no tenía mucha hambre y corrí a la mesa del centro donde mis amigos ya se encontraban. Cuando llegue todos estaban concentrados en algo que decía Kiba._

—_Al parecer a ella le pareció un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto contratarle un stripper a la pobre señora Guren, el caso es que… se las ingenió para meterlo en el instituto, encerrarlo en la oficina de Guren sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Mi padre dice que fue tal el caos que todo Forks había ido al instituto para ver qué pasaba, que habían tenido que llamar a los bomberos para que derribaran la puerta y así poder rescatar a la señora Guren que solo gritaba "Auxilio" "Socorro" "me violan". Después de eso la señora Guren estuvo ingresada dos meses en hospital porque sufrió una crisis nerviosa y desde ese día de Sakura y su colega Naruto no se supo nada más—terminó de relatar Kiba déjanos patidifusos, estupefactos …Vamos con la boca abierta…_

—_Dios, mío ¡qué mujer!_ _—Susurré._

.

Ese día marcó nuestras vidas, habíamos decido hacer leyenda, como Sakura y su amigo Naruto bueno este más bien era el que la secundaba en sus planes ya que el cerebro del mal era ella. Haruno Sakura o "la Hiena", no nos gustaba llamarla así pero teníamos que admitir que el apodo que le pusieron los profesores le venía que ni pintado.

El caso era que hoy al fin y gracias a Hinata habíamos descubierto que había pasado con ella después de ese día

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a la mujer de la limpieza pedirnos que nos fuéramos de la cafetería por que el receso de media hora se había acabado ¡Mierda! Miré mi reloj, llegábamos 20 minutos tarde y hoy llegaba el remplazo del profesor Hayate; el cual se había dado de baja por depresión ¡vamos, el pobre ya no nos soportaba! Jajajaja pero hombre, nuestro comportamiento era comprensible, ese hombre no pensaba ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar hablar de sexo…? perdón, me he equivocado la pregunta es ¿En qué cabeza cabe que puedes hablar de sexo, al estilo católico con un grupo de adolescentes hormonados?...Ven ese hombre no pensaba…

.

.

**SAKURA**

.

No es por alarmar a nadie, pero creo que me estoy ahogando y también me eh quedado ciega… vale… no entres en pánico Sakura, respira... ¡Ahhh!... a la mierda lo de no entrar en pánico.

— ¡Socorro! No sé nadar ¡Ayuda! Soy muy joven y sexy para morir ¡Alguien que me salv…!—corté mi patético intento de pedir ayuda al escuchar las carcajadas de Naru.

Abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme cara a cara con un dispensador de riego automático para jardines ¡Ufff! Solté el aire de golpe. Qué alivio por un momento creí que moriría.

Estiré mi agarrotado cuerpo, me pasé las manos por el rostro restregándome los ojos para enfocar mejor mi vista y mirar el cielo azul, el sol brillante. Giré mi cara y observé a los niños y madres jugando alegremente, mire a dos enamorados paseando a su perro, contemple los árboles ¡Espera un momento! ¡Ay algo aquí que no encaja!... Vamos que no pega ni con cola... ¿Dispensadores de riego, arboles, sol, cielo azul, enamorados, perros, niños y madres? ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de estar acostada sobre algo duro, húmedo y con olor a pis de perro?

Me senté lentamente intentado no alarmarme, para encontrarme cara a cara con el bastardo de mi mejor amigo que solo reía revolcándose en el pasto del parque donde nos encontrábamos. ¿Qué hacía yo en un parque acostada en el pastoso y verde suelo y dormida? Cuando termine de formularme la pregunta, la respuesta me llego en imágenes de la noche anterior.

Alcohol +Música+ Tabaco + mejor amigo = Sakura duerme la mona*en un parque y encima llegando tarde a su trabajo, con una resaca del quince si no contamos con que hoy es su primer día.

— ¡Maldito cabrón! —grite tirándome sobre Naru para golpearle, el hijo de perra, sabía que hoy empezaba a trabajar y el muy perro con premeditación y alevosía, me había seducido con la idea de una salida tranquila entre amigos para celebrar mi primer trabajo ¡Hijo de la gran puta!

—Saku…ra jaja esper…a ¡Joder! Me jajaja haces daño, pa…ra—me gritó mientras reía e intentaba que me quitara de encima suyo, seguí golpeándole, hasta que dijo las palabras mágicas que provocaron que me pusiera en pie de un salto y le propinara un patada en su amiguito.

—Bragas rosas y de encaje, si señor sexy, sexy—gritó a todo pulmón, escandalizando a las madres que jugaban con sus castos y ahora no muy puros hijos.

— ¡Maldito pervertido! —Le grité viendo cómo se retorcía en el suelo ¡Ja! Chúpate esa Namikaze ¡Ahora te quedaras con voz de pito porque te eh dejado sin pelotas!

— ¡Perra! —me gritó poniéndose en pie ¡Oh, oh Mal futuro me aguarda! Corrí como si me persiguieran una jauría de lobos hambrientos, que desde luego era mejor que tener que enfrentarme a él en este momento.

Cuando llegué a mi coche, que gracias a Buda estaba aparcado en una zona de carga y descarga y todavía no se lo había llevado la grúa. ¡Qué suerte! Ahora solo me faltaban las llaves ¡Mierda!

—Buscas esto, amiguita—me dijo sádicamente sacudiendo las llaves frente a mi cara ¡Joder! Ponerte vestido es una complicación para cuando tienes que guardar llaves, así que como mujer responsable que eres terminas dándoselas al estúpido de tu amigo.

—Hagamos un trato—le espeté intentado controlarme para no saltarle encima y arrancarle su hombría de cuajo.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? Haruno—me espetó desconfiado.

—Hieres mis sentimientos, Naru-chan—le dije poniendo ojitos a sabiendas que no se resistiría a mi carita del gato Cheshire.

— ¡Mierda! Eso es chantaje emocional, no se vale —dijo poniendo cara de niño pequeño enfadado

—Naru-chan, pospongamos esta pelea de macho y hembra alfa y ¡llévame al Jodido trabajo que llego tarde!—le grité lo último.

¡Joder como me echen por llegar tarde y mis padres se enteren, la que me espera en la cena de navidad es una Jodida guerra mundial!

¡Oh que resaca tengo!

.

.

SASUKE POV

.

Desde luego esto era algo de lo más insólito, había pasado ya media hora y el nuevo profesor todavía no aparecía por clases, lo cual nos vino muy bien ya que habíamos llegado tarde.

Así que ahora la clase era una especie de estadio de futbol, todos hablaban a la vez y nadie entendía nada, mis colegas y yo estábamos sentados en círculo, haciendo planes para hoy. Cuando de repente todos nos callamos al escuchar unas voces al otro lado de la puerta

— ¿Cómo me veo?—Al escuchar esa vos me sentí como un marinero al ser llamado por una sirena ¡era hermosa, una voz celestial!

—Como Mary Poppins, solo te falta la Jodida sombrilla y cantar estúpidas canciones—Escuchamos una voz masculina cargada de sarcasmo y burla.

¿¡Pero quién mierda se creía ese para hablarle así a la dueña de esa celestial voz!?

—Que te folle un perro, Namikaze— Espeto la voz angelical provocando que se nos escaparan un par de risas por lo bajo

— ¡Joder! Me han escuchado— espeto otra vez, provocando que el hombre riera — ¡Cállate Puta!—bueno su voz ya no era muy angelical que digamos, se notaba claramente que en cualquier momento le saltaría a la yugular.

—Jajaja, yo también te amo, paso por ti a la salida. Adiós hien… ¡Auch! —no termino de hablar porque al parecer la chica le había golpeado.

—Cállate, y no me llames así, sabes que lo odio, ahora lárgate, que yo tengo que entrar y comportarme como la adulta responsable que soy —dijo dejándonos a todos descolocados ¿pero quién era y por qué decía eso?

— ¿Tú responsable y adulta? Jajajaja —escuchamos como el hombre reía al mismo tiempo que sus pasos se alejaban

— ¡Maldito hijo de perra! le mataré y será lento y doloroso —susurro por lo bajo la voz de la chica antes de abrir la puerta y dejarnos a todos con los ojos fuera de las cuencas.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**He regresado y con más ganas que nunca.**_

_**Hola aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Después de un mes de castigo. Y qué mejor manera que hacer una adaptación de esta tan alocada y graciosa historia.**_

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**_

_**PD: ¿Alguien sabe cómo poner una estúpida línea sin que se quite?**_

_**¡Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:____Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la Historia es de la fabulosa__Girl Perverse__. Esto es sólo una adaptación hecha por mí._

_Advertencia:____Historia con lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual._

_****BAD TEACHER!****_

_**QUE TIEMBLE EL MUNDO ¡LA HIENA HA VUELTO!**_

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

.

.

El estúpido de Naru me las pagaría, por su culpa ahora tenía a una jauría de estudiantes hormonados mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! por no haberme llevado a casa para cambiarme…Bah… Ya que están babeando, vamos a darles una buena razón.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

.

.

Tenía el corazón en la boca, los ojos me escocían de los abiertos que estaban, la boca se me había secado y estaba empezando sentir como el gran Sasu despertaba.

Por la puerta acababa de entrar un Ángel con pintas de demonio, ahí estaba la mujer más sexy que yo y cualquier humano hubiera visto en su vida.

Estaba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro, que apenas cubría el vestido rojo pasión palabra de honor que se le adhería con una segunda piel a sus grandes y deliciosos pechos, el vestido le quedaba a la mitad de sus bien torneados muslos y se pegaba a sus curvas en los punto exactos, unas piernas kilométricas que terminaba en un par de tacones color negro de unos 20 cm, ¡dándole un Jodido y caliente aspecto! dejé de escanear su cuerpo para mirar su cara y… a pesar de que las gafas de sol le cubrieran los ojos y parte de la cara, se podían apreciar sus carnosos labios pintados de rojo, una nariz perfecta, unos pómulos realzados y una cara en forma de corazón.

Acompañe a la población masculina en un gemido colectivo, cuando se subió al escritorio quedando enfrente a nosotros y cruzando las piernas, dejándonos ver mejor sus torneados muslos.

-Bueno que, ¿pase la prueba?-cuestionó risueñamente mientras se pasaba la mano por sus sedosos cabellos rosas, los cuales llegaban un poco más debajo de sus hombros.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Venga no sean tímidos, Tú-dijo señalando a Kimimaro, uno los integrantes del grupo de ajedrez -¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó sonriéndole coquetamente y ¿qué paso después?, bueno se los resumo: El pobre se sonrojó, hiperventiló y luego nos dejó a todos en Shock desmayándose.

Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, asimilando lo que había pasado ¿Se había desmayado porque ella le había hablado?, bueno probablemente yo me hubiera quedado mudo.

-Bueno ¡Uff! Esto es un poco incómodo… ¿alguien le podría llevar a enfermería?-preguntó mirándonos. Después de un rato Kabuto un compañero de clase, saco a Kimimaro a hombros camino a la enfermería.

-Gracias-le dijo ella a Kabuto guiñándole un ojo, y ¡Ahí va su segunda víctima! cayó desplomado al suelo con Kimimaro.

-¡Oh! Por todo lo sagrado-susurró escandalizada al contemplarlos.

Nos miramos unos a los otros sin saber qué hacer, esta mujer había provocado dos desmayos en menos de 3 minutos.

-Creo que lo mejor es que ignoremos este pequeño percance ¿no creo que les importe si les dejamos dormir ahí?-dijo refiriéndose a Kabuto y Kimimaro que estaban en el suelo inconscientes todavía.

-¿Quién es usted?- se atrevió a preguntar Ichiraku la chismosa oficial del instituto.

- Es verdad aún no me he presentado. Soy su sensei de educación sexual-nos sonrió ¿ella profesora? ¿Pero si no parece mayor que nosotros? Espera recapitula ¿ese monumento de mujer es nuestra nueva sensei de educación sexual? ¡El espécimen humano más Follable que yo eh visto en mi vida es nuestra nueva profesora de sexualidad! ¡Oh Joder!

Pase mi mano sobre mi pantalón intentando de dar un poco de alivio a mi amigo, que con cada movimiento que daba la nueva sensei me mandaba una sacudía poniéndome más caliente y dolorido de lo que estaba.

Salí de mi pequeño paraíso del placer al escuchar a Ichiraku volver a la carga.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¡No parece sensei! ¿No es muy joven? ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó sin parar a tomar una sola bocanada de aire, a veces era realmente impresionante.

-Bueno, primero que todo ¿por qué no me dices cómo te llamas?-le dijo volviendo a poner su atención en nosotros y olvidando a los pobres de Kabuto y Kimimaro que seguían desmayados.

-Ichiraku Ayame-Respondió con impaciencia al ver que todavía no contestaba a sus preguntas.

-Bueno Ayame en orden, tengo 21 años, si soy joven, si soy sensei, me gradué pronto en el instituto, así que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo todo más rápido, soy de a…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que las puertas se abrieron abruptamente dejando ante nuestro ojos a una Guren-san fuera de sí, tenía todas la pintas de haberse vuelto loca.

- ¡TÚ!-gritó apuntando con el dedo la nueva profe, que la miraba sonriendo -¡MALDTITO DEMONIO DEL MAL!- Grito pasando por encima de los desmayados sin siquiera darse cuenta de que los había pisado, todos estábamos alucinados ¿Qué pasaba?

-Guren-san, que alegría volver a verla, como la he extrañado; pero ahora estoy dando una clase, podemos hablar en otra ocasión-dijo la sensei bajándose del escritorio para encarar a una muy furiosa Guren ¿Qué había pasado? No entendíamos nada.

-¡QUEMATE EN LAS LLAMAS DEL INFIERNO MALA MUJER!-le gritó antes de girarse hacia nosotros mirándonos con sus ojos locos y desquiciados –ALÉJENSE DE ELLA ES EL MAL, ES LA HIENA -gritó saliendo corriendo del aula y gritando por los pasillos "LA HIENA HA VUELTO Y NOS MATARÁ A TODOS".

Antes que pudiera asimilar la información, Hinata se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a la sensei mientras gritaba.

-ERES TÚ, ERES TÚ- dejándonos a todos desconcertados, la sensei la miró enarcado una ceja, sin quitarse todavía los lentes de sol, ¿no sabía que era de mala educación tenerlas puestas cuando hablas con alguien?

- Y según tu ¿Quién soy yo?-le preguntó cuándo Hinata la había soltado y solo se dedicaba a dar saltos en el mismo lugar y de manera repetitiva.

-Haruno Sakura-dijo Hinata dejándome en Shock, ¿Esa diosa era "la Hiena"? ¿La leyenda de Konoha?

-Sí, la misma soy-le dijo sonriéndole.

Nos pusimos en pie y la rodeamos, mirándola como si fuera imposible, es que parecía imposible.

-Yo no me lo creo-espetó Samui, sacándonos de nuestro escaneo… ¡Que irritante podía llegar a ser!

-Quiere que le muestre mi identificación, señorita- le pregunto la hiena a Samui sonriéndole con desdén.

-¡Cállate Maldita Samui! Mejor siéntate ¡Perra mal Follada! Y deja que nuestra sensei se presente. y ustedes, el resto, partida de orangutanes… ¡sentados!-el grito de Kar, provocó que todos nos encamináramos hacia nuestro asiento. La sensei, que no conocía nada a nuestra amiguita, abrió los ojos antes las palabras de Kar. Desde luego para el resto, los gritos estilo militar de Kar era pan de cada día.

-Disculpe a estos monos de feria, Sensei, si desea continúe con su presentación- dijo Kar poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena ¡Ja! La muy perra estaba intentado conquistar a la sensei. Sobre mi cadáver Kar, La hiena va a ser mía, así tenga que atarla Umm Atarla ¡Mierda! Por culpa de esa imagen tuve que poner mi mano sobre mi pene, para ejercer presión y aliviar un poco el dolor.

_Profe está usted bi…-Kar no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la sensei la interrumpió para dejarnos a todos atónitos.

-¡Joder! ¡Coño! ¡Puta madre! ¡Mujer tienes un par de pelotas y bien puestas! Carajo, no había visto tanto poder de liderazgo desde hace años ¡Cojones! Si fuera lesbiana te cogería ahora mismo- terminó, dejándonos con las mandíbulas colgando.

¿Esta mujer acababa de decir que si fuera lesbiana se follaría a Karin? Estaba intentado procesar la información ¿Ella acababa de soltar una verborrea de palabras que habrían hecho que un marinero se sonrojara? ¿Para acabar diciendo que se follaría a Kar?

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! Chicos, escúchenme-Al escuchar la voz de la sensei, todos salimos de nuestro Shock -¡Mierda! No debí haber hablado así, miren hagamos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado-nos dijo visiblemente nerviosa, al caer en cuenta de que acaba de decir tales obscenidades que hubiera matado a diez monjas de un infarto al escucharla -¡Ahh! ¡Joder! Mis padres me mataran, ¡Mierda! El cabrón de Naru se reirá de mí hasta después de muerto ¡Joder! Me van a echar y todo porque no puedo evitar decir tacos *(en España tacos quiere decir malas palabras) a un jodido puñado de adolescentes, que lo más probable es que, se han capaces de follar con la ropa puesta ¡Joder!-Empezó a divagar mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol, tenía los ojos color verde jade, eran realmente hermosos, pero estaban rojos como si no hubiera dormido bien o tuviera resaca.

Cuando la vi caminar hacia la puerta decidí que era hora de intervenir.

-Sensei… tranquila, no se vaya nadie va a decir nada-hice una pausa para recorrer el salón de clase con la mirada y ver que todos asentían en dirección de la sensei.

-Así que puede usted respirar, bella dama y no tiene que cortarse con nosotros, como bien ha dicho usted, somos capaces de follar con la ropa puesta-Todos empezamos reír, seguidos de la profesora, que se veía como si le hubiera quitado un yunque de encima.

-Por cierto profesora, yo soy un experto en Follar con mi lengua-le dije seductoramente antes de guiñarle un ojo, cuando todos nos habíamos calmado de nuestro ataque de risa.

-Señor…-dijo esperando saber mi nombre

-Uchiha Sasuke, para lo que desee-le dije sonriéndole ladinamente.

La vi agachar la cabeza y negar lentamente.

-Bueno; me alegro que sea usted bueno follando con su lengua Uchiha-san pero en la clase de hoy mejor nos centramos en las presentaciones y no en las habilidades lingüísticas-me dijo mirándome fijamente; mi cuerpo entero se estremeció al escuchar su voz baja y seductora mandando una súbita descarga a mi entrepierna.

-Bueno aclarado el punto Follador de Uchiha-san, ¿por qué no empezamos por las presentaciones?-terminó de decir antes de guiñarme un ojo y provocar que mi respiración se atorara en mis Jodidos pulmones.

Así uno a uno se fueron presentando y hasta solo quedar mi grupo a falta de presentarse…

-Bueno continuemos-dijo después de que al fin se callara Suigetsu el capitán del equipo de básquet que por alguna razón inexplicable me odiaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Kar, se ponía en pie para presentarse.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Karin, pero me dicen Kar, tengo 18 años, soy de Kusa y me viene a vivir a Konoha hace tres años. Me gusta hacer deporte, estar con mis amigos y las mujeres, así que si algún día decide saber que es el placer, llámeme-termino de decir muy orgullosa de sí misma, dejándonos a todos con una ganas inmensa de morirnos de la risa al ver la cara de la sensei.

-¡Oh! ¡Umm! Bueeeeno supongo que lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por tu oferta-le dijo intentando recuperarse del shock.

Así continuamos Ino, Itachi, Hinata y ahora solo faltamos Kiba, Tayu y yo por presentarnos.

-Mi nombre es Tayuya, me dicen Tayu, tengo 18 años, soy la presidenta de cuerpo estudiantil, soy una gran fan suya, es usted una muj… ¡CHÚPAME LA POLLA, MALDITA PERRA!-terminó gritando, yo no sabía si reírme o ir a auxiliar a la sensei, que ahora se encontraba detrás de su escritorio acuclillada intentado esconderse de Tayu, pobre… nadie le había advertido sobre nuestra amiga. Ya que nuestra pequeña Tayuya sufre del síndrome Tourette. Sí, es todo un caso cuando hablas con ella y la profesora lo había acabado de comprobar.

-Pero que…- Ino la interrumpió antes de que castigara injustamente a la pobre de Tayu que ahora tenía la mirada agacha, no me gustaba verla así, se veía triste, me estiré un poco hasta tomar su brazo y halarla hasta mí para sentarla en mis rodillas, y así poder consolarla, la abracé con fuerza, mientras ella enteraba su carita en mi cuello.

-Tranquila, cariño no ha sido, tu culpa-le susurré.

-Estoy defectuosa Sas -me dijo provocando que mi corazón se encogiera, nunca me había gustado ver como se ponía cada vez que su enfermedad la ponía en una situación vergonzosa

Iba a seguir consolándole pero la voz de mi diosa del sexo me acalló.

-Siento, haber reaccionado de ese modo, Tayu, simplemente me tomó desprevenida-dijo la sensei acercándose a nosotros y dejando que su delicioso aroma nos atrapara

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Tu tienes una excusa para decir tacos mientras que yo, siendo tu sensei, he dicho más de 20 y hoy recién es mi primera clase, y supuestamente me tenía que portar como una adulta responsable-Agregó sonriendo.

Tayuya desenterró su cabeza de mi cuello para sonreírle agradecida a la profe por no habérselo tomado a mal como hacia la mayoría de la gente.

Todavía recuerdo el día que la conocí…

.

_Desde luego no me podía quejar habían pasado solo 3 días y ya teníamos amigos, aunque Ino, Kar, Kiba y Hinata eran un poco raros, pero buenas personas al fin._

_Iba conduciendo un poco rápido, ya que había quedado con mis nuevos amigo y mi hermano en el cine de Hi no kuni, las chicas nos habían contado que hoy llegaba Tayuya, una amiga de ella que había estado fuera de la ciudad y hoy había vuelto._

_Cuando aparqué visualicé a mis amigos sentados a las afuera del cine esperándome, así que me acerqué rápidamente_

_-¡Hola chicos!-Hice un salud general_

_-¡Ey! Ed, mira te presento a Tayu- dijo Kar, halando del brazo de la chica que se estaba escondiendo detrás de Kiba ¿Por qué se escondía? ¿No quería conocerme?_

_Cuando por fin logro sacarla de su escondite, pude ver y ciertamente era una chica muy bonita, parecía tímida, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa._

_-Soy Sasuke, es un placer conocerte -le dije acercándome y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla, la cual de inmediato de ruborizo como un árbol de navidad._

_-Igual…mente, so…y Tayuya, pero me dicen… ¡FOLLLAME DURO Y RAPIDO! -me gritó dejándome boquiabierto, parpadee un par de veces y vi como mis amigos intentaban no reírse ¿Qué por qué? …Bah… da igual, giré mi cara para mirar otra vez a Tayu que se veía contrariada._

_-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres, solo dame la hora, que yo pongo el lugar y el equipamiento, cariño- le dije guiñándole un ojo._

.

Recordar ese día todavía provocaba que me sacudiera de la risa, Tayuya se había desmayado después de que yo hubiera aceptado su propuesta. Ciertamente cuando los chicos me habían explicado el porqué de su comportamiento yo había reído en parte por el Shock y en parte por lo hilarante de la situación.

Salí de mis recuerdos al escuchar a Kiba.

-Soy Kiba y tengo un mensaje para ti. Todas las fuerzas de los astros se alinearan hoy en la noche para sellar tu futuro, un futuro lleno de villanos, Shinobis y Kunoichis despiadadas, pero no desesperes, un samurai con una brillante armadura estará siempre a tu lado para salvarte de las temibles garras del mal, aunque tendrá un problema de bolas azules una gran temporada-terminó su discurso dejado a la profe un poco patidifusa.

-¿Qué? …Espera ¿tú también tienes algún síndrome curioso del cual debe estar prevenida?- le preguntó un poco escéptica y no la culpaba, había ido a parar a la clases de los bichos raros.

Antes de que mi astroholico amigo contestara, intervine.

-No profe, Kiba es simplemente Kiba-le dije riendo disimuladamente ante su cara de "en donde coño me eh metido" -Bueno… al parecer soy el ultimo, Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke o Sas, como usted guste, tengo 18 años casi 19, soy de Kumo, hermano mellizo de Itachi, vivo aquí desde hace un año y unos cuantos meses, soy el capitán del equipo de Futbol y estaría encantado de llevarte a recorrer las instalaciones-le dije mirándola lascivamente ¡Dios Me ayudase!, que bien sabía lo que me estaba costado no follármela en la mitad de la clase con todos mirando.

-Bueno, gracias por tu ofrecimiento; pero si no recuerdas, yo estudiaba aquí. Bueno chicos, estoy feliz de estar aquí con ustedes y espero que nos llevemos bien estos meses que voy a estar remplazando a su sensei- dijo dejándonos a todos sumidos en el silencio. Ahora que ella lo decía, yo caía en cuenta, ella era la profesora suplente así que dentro de unos meses se iría. No sé por qué la sola idea provocaba que mi pecho se contrajera de dolor -Ahora me toca a mí ¿No es así?-nos dijo sacándome de mi doloroso pensamiento -Para empezar, quiero que me tuteen no soy tan vieja- Dijo sonriéndonos ¡Oh desde luego, de vieja no tienes nada, preciosa! -Soy Haruno Sakura, me dicen Saku, tengo 21 años, soy Sexóloga, con un máster en enseñanza académica; antes vivía en Iwa pero soy de aquí de Konoha, me gusta la música, bailar, soy adicta a la nicotina, mi mejor amigo se es Naruto tiene también 21 Años y es abogado, este es nuestro primer año de libertad después de habernos graduado, Umm ¿Qué más?, ¡Ah! Si Guren-san me odia, y si fuera por ella, estaría muerta, bueno eso es todo- nos dijo yo estaba embobado, era tan perfecta tan natural-

-Saku, nos puedes contar que pasó para que Guren-san te odie-le dijo Hinata.

Todos la miramos con caras de ¡Venga Cuenta!

-Vale, pónganse cómodos que esto va para largo-nos dijo subiéndose otra vez sobre el escritorio ¡Mierda! Esta mujer quería matarme -Todo empezó un 18 de Abril, me había enterado que era el cum….- no termino su relato ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ante nuestros ojos al Sr. Sarutobi el antiguo director del colegio

-¡HARUNO… ESTÁ DESPEDIDA!-gritó dejándonos en Shock ¿Qué?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

(Se escuchan golpes, reclamaciones y sonidos de dolor)_**¡Por favor! en todos lados menos en la cara.**_

_**Y después de mucho tiempo aquí traigo la conti. **_

_**Ando rápido porque tengo mucha tarea (*¬¬) (ODIO ESA PORQUERÍA A LA QUE LLAMAN EDUCACIÓN)**_

_**No sé cuánto me tarde en subir de mis demás historias pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible.**_

_**¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! La verdad que me emociona las notificaciones del correo.**_

_**Girl Perverse: Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer la adaptación y espero con ansias tu opinión.**_


End file.
